This pre- and postdoctoral training program in Child Mental Health Services and Service System Research involves pre-doctoral students from the Departments of Mental Health, Health Policy and Management, and Population and Family Sciences at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. Postdoctoral fellows are enrolled in the Department of Mental Health but may be affricated with any of the faculty affiliated with the Training Program. Faculty come from the Schools of Public Health and Medicine. The training program provides a public health perspective on the study of the need for and use of services for the prevention and treatment of children and adolescents with mental disorders. The training program addresses the shortage of researchers capable of conducting studies of mental health services and systems of services for children and adolescents with serious emotional disturbances. The administrative home of the training program is the Department of Mental Health. Post-doctoral fellows will develop their research skills through additional course work to expand and complement their expertise and through an extensive research apprenticeship. Predoctoral fellows learn to apply epidemiologic techniques to the study of services to children with serious emotional disturbances and their outcomes and examine issues related to access, quality of care, and the outcomes of health and mental health services for youth with mental health problems. Predoctoral fellows take a common core set of courses (described in detail later in this proposal) in addition to the requirements for their respective doctoral programs. Both pre- and post-doctoral fellows will participate in a seminar that meets weekly throughout the period of the fellowship (bi-weekly during the summer). In addition, fellows will participate in at least one research team of the core or associated faculty/research centers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]